


Late Night Devil, Put Your Hands On Me

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Spanking, bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: ' "Why'd you wanna know about it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Calum's waist and pulling him close. "You... Curious?" He added with a slight smirk.He felt Calum squirm a little, flustered. "No- No- I'm not, like, gay or anything.""You don't have to be gay, I'm not gay, I'm bi."Calum chewed his lip, "Yeah, I know- but, like, I'm not attracted to men. At all. No way, " he shook his head. Secretly, Michael thought he was trying to convince himself more than anything."Uh huh, sure. You're totally straight, but you wanna know what it's like to have sex with another dude." '
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Late Night Devil, Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous about posting this cuz I've never written smut before so feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Many thanks to the swearwolves groupchat for enabling me, particularly Zack for reading it over and pointing out my dumb mistakes bc I wrote this in the notes app on my phone.

"Hey Mikey..."

Michael looked up to see Calum stood at the end of his bed, arms folded awkwardly, his whole demeanour reading as nervous.

"What's up?" He asked, slightly concerned as to why Calum was nervous around him.

Calum ducked his head a little, feeding Michael's curiosity, "It's kinda stupid but uh- would you tell me about... about what you and Luke did, when you used to uh, when you used to-"

"When we used to fuck?" Michael filled in bluntly, and Calum's cheeks turned rosy.

"Yeah," He mumbled weakly, "yeah, that."

Michael arched his eyebrow, but patted the space beside him, indicating for Calum to join him. Calum came over, sheepishly slipping under the covers beside him.

"Why'd you wanna know about it?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Calum's waist and pulling him close. "You... Curious?" He added with a slight smirk.

He felt Calum squirm a little, flustered. "No- No- I'm not, like, gay or anything."

"You don't have to be gay, I'm not gay, I'm bi." 

Calum chewed his lip, "Yeah, I know- but, like, I'm not attracted to men. At all. No way, " he shook his head. Secretly, Michael thought he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Uh huh, sure. You're totally straight, but you wanna know what it's like to have sex with another dude."

Calum fidgeted with the sheets, "I mean- not really just the sex bit. I mean, like, the other stuff..."

When it dawned on him, Michael grinned smugly, "You wanna know how kinky we got? Well if I'd have known that..." He trailed off, revelling in the way Calum squirmed next to him.

"I bet it's something specific you want," Michael teased, "I bet Luke told you some stuff that piqued your interest. Hmmm, let's see. You don't have to be gay to take it up the ass y'know. Pegging's a thing. Some girls will do that for you. But you would've gone to a girl if you wanted that I suppose."

Calum whined softly, and Michael chuckled, turning to they were more facing each other and cupping his cheeks. 

"You're cute as a button, I bet if you found any girl wanting to top she'd eat you right up," Michael winked, "in more ways then one." 

Calum tried to duck out of his grip, flustered, but Michael held him in place. 

"I doubt you'd come to me for something as tame as handcuffs. Bondage maybe?" 

Again, Calum let out an almost inaudible whine that made Michael grin. 

"If you want that, we might have to work up to it. I don't wanna rig you up completely just for you to realise you're not into it, m'kay? These things take some planning," Michael spoke calmly, gently running his thumbs over Calum's burning cheeks. Calum closed his eyes, unable to manage the eye contact Michael had been forcing thus far. 

"I don't mind helping you explore stuff baby," Michael continued, "but you've gotta tell me what you wanna do." 

Calum shivered at the pet name, "I- I want you to..." He trailed off, request inaudible. 

Michael clicked his tongue, "Speak up doll." 

"I want you to spank me." 

Michael hummed, "Open your eyes sweets," he commanded gently, and Calum obeyed, looking up at him. 

"What's your safeword?" 

Calum's brows knitted with confusion, and Michael realised just how inexperienced he was when he said, "my what?" 

"Alright, we need to talk about some stuff first." 

Michael removed his hands from Calum's face and gently manoeuvred the pair of them so that they were sat up better. Calum took it upon himself to throw his legs over Michael's lap, and Michael didn't object, just rested a hand on his thigh. 

"Alright. A safeword is a word that can be said by either person if they feel unsafe or unhappy with what's going on. It means everything stops completely and we work things out. It's important to have a safeword so that no one gets hurt, mentally or physically."

Calum nodded, "What's Luke's safeword?" 

"Penguin. But we also use the traffic light system, particularly when trying something new."

Lips parted slightly in confusion, Calum tilted his head, "What's the traffic light system?"

Michael frowned a little, "You really know nothing, do you?" But when Calum blushed and shook his head, looking almost guilty, Michael's expression softened, "Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing," He patted Calum's thigh gently, "It just means we've got lots to teach you." 

Pushing his luck a little, Michael pulled Calum into his lap properly. Calum didn't object, instead he happily snuggled into Michael's chest, and Michael chuckled softly. 

"Alright," he continued, once Calum had settled, "in the traffic light system, red means stop everything, like a regular safeword. Yellow means slow down, or change something, or pause for a break. Green means everything is peachy. Every now and then, I'll ask you what your color is, and you'll tell me." 

Calum nodded, squirming a little, "Uh-huh." 

"You alright there sweetheart?" Michael asked teasingly, and Calum blushed. 

"Y-Yeah, 'm good." 

Michael hummed softly, "You sure? We don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable." 

"I'm not uncomfortable-" Calum said softly. 

"Oh?" Michael ran his hand up Calum's thigh, causing the younger to squirm a little more.

Calum froze when Michael's hand slipped down the front of his sweatpants. "I-" 

"If you want me to stop, you say red, okay?" 

Calum nodded, chewing his lip. 

Michael smirked, "Can I kiss you? You've got such nice lips doll." 

"I-I'm not gay-" Calum mumbled, cheeks flaming. 

He tutted, "My hand is down your pants right now. I don't think kissing is gonna make this gay." 

Michael moved his hand slowly, not yet jerking him off properly but making Calum shudder. 

Calum eventually whined softly, tilting his head up to Michael, who chuckled softly before connecting their lips. The kiss continued for a little longer, before Michael did something with his hand that made Calum whine and bite his lip, so he pulled away completely, removing his hand from Calum's sweatpants. 

"You still want me to spank you?" 

Calum nodded eagerly, still a little flustered. 

Michael grinned, "How do you wanna take it? Over my lap or on all fours?" 

"H-How does Luke take it?" 

"Luke takes it however I tell him to," Michael's voice dropped a little, and Calum let out a soft noise, "but this isn't about Luke, it's about you. And since this is your first time, I'm letting you choose." 

Calum chewed his lower lip, until Michael swiped his thumb over it. 

Eventually, he decided, "Over your lap. Wanna be close to you..." 

Michael cooed softly, "You're so cute doll. Alright," he patted Calum's ass gently, "boxers on or off?" 

"Off." 

"Go on then," he pushed him gently, urging him to stand up, "strip for me." 

Calum scrambled to his feet, removing his shirt quickly and dropping it on the floor. His sweatpants were next to fall, soon followed by his boxers. Michael let his eyes roam over the other boy's body until Calum started to fidget under the intensity of his gaze. Michael took pity on him and sat down, patting his lap. 

"C'mon then doll, over my lap."

A little awkwardly, Calum positioned himself over Michael's lap. He squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable, and Michael chuckled softly. 

"I can feel you hard against my thigh," he murmured, hand resting on Calum's ass. Calum shifted his hips, whimpering softly. 

Almost inaudibly, Calum mumbled, "Can we start?" 

Michael hummed softly, "I dunno honey," he drawled, "are you ready?" 

Calum nodded eagerly, blushing. 

"Alright," and without waiting for Calum's response, Michael brought his hand down. 

Calum jolted in his lap, breath hitching, before letting out a soft noise. 

Twice more, Michael brought his hand down, and both times seem to catch Calum off guard. 

"What's your colour?" Michael asked. 

Calum didn't respond for a moment, already panting, but eventually he mumbled, "Green," which was all Michael needed.

He started up the hits again, varying rhythm and strength until Calum's ass was red and raw, and a string of pleas and nonsense, mostly curse words and Michael's name, fell from his mouth. 

At one particularly hard hit, Calum let out a sound akin to a sob, and Michael hummed softly, gently petting his thigh.

"You're doing so good doll, I'm so proud of you," Michael murmured, giving Calum the chance to catch his breath. Michael cooed softly when he realised tears were streaming from Calum's eyes.

"What's your colour sweetheart?" He said softly, and Calum sniffled.

"G-Green," he responded, voice cracking a little.

Michael hummed, "You sure? We can stop if you want."

"No- 'm good, 'm good-"

"Alright," he chuckled softly, "wanna keep going?"

Calum whimpered softly, and Michael would be lying if he said the noise didn't go straight to his dick. "Please- please-" Calum whined, grinding his hips down eagerly.

Michael resumed, keeping the hits hard and relentless until Calum's moans were more of sobs, hips grinding into Michael's thigh at every opportunity.

Calum's sobs took on a more desperate tone, then he gasped, hips stilling. Michael stopped, just resting his hand on his lower back as Calum caught his breath, blushing deep red.

"Did you come?" Michael asked, a little unnecessarily, but it was worth it to make Calum even more flustered.

"Uh-huh," Calum mumbled, voice sounding dreamy and fucked out as he allowed Michael to man-handle him into a sitting position in his lap.

Michael smiled fondly at Calum's expression, gently connecting their lips for a moment before pulling away.

"How'd you feel doll?" he asked softly, gently wiping away Calum's tears, and Calum snuggled into his chest.

"Floaty," he mumbled, "but good. Really good," he blushed.

Michael hummed, "Good. That's what this was all for."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Calum yawned softly, and Michael chuckled.

"You can't go to sleep yet doll," he murmured, "we gotta clean you up, put some lotion on your ass so you don't hate me in the morning."

Calum grumbled a little, but let Michael dote on him for about ten minutes, before he demanded cuddles and sleep.

The pair lay in Michael's bed, both just in boxers, Michael's arm thrown over Calum's waist, exchanging sleepy kisses.

Calum giggled softly, pulling away, and Michael raised a curious eyebrow. 

"What?" he asked, when Calum didn't enlighten him. 

"I think I might be a little bit gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated my dudes.


End file.
